legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ninjago (Série)
Ninjago est une série Ninjago diffusée aux États-Unis sur Cartoon Network. Le pilote en deux parties a été diffusé sur TF1 dans TFou le 20 février 2011 et les saisons sont diffusées sur France 3 dans Ludo depuis 2012. La série est également diffusée sur France 4. Le pilote n'a fait l'objet que d'un DVD promotionnel tandis que les six premières saisons sont disponibles en téléchargement légal et en coffret DVD. Casting Version originale *Vincent Tong - Kai *Paul Dobson - Wu / Falcon / Venomari General *Kelly Metzger - Nya *Kirby Morrow - Cole / Constrictai Soldier *Michael Adamthwaite - Jay / Hypnobrai Guard / Mailman / Fangpyre Soldier *Brent Miller - Zane / Loyal Hypnobrai / Hypnobrai Soldier *Mark Oliver - Garmadon *Michael Kopsa - Samukai *Brian Drummond - Kruncha / Nuckal *Jillian Michaels - Lloyd / Edna Walker *Ian James Corlett - Skales / Snake Arbiter *John Novak - Hypnobrai General / Constrictai *Colin Murdock - Ed Walker *Mackenzie Gray - Fangpyre General *Michael Dobson - Pythor Version française *Marc Weiss - Cole *Alessandro Bevilacqua - Jay *Aurélien Ringelheim - Kai *Jean-Michel Vovk - Zane *Thibaut Delmotte - Lloyd *Marie-Line Landerwyn - Nya *Jean-Marc Delhausse - Garmadon *Alessandro Bevilacqua - Wu *Stéphane Excoffier - Misako *Nicolas Matthys - Dareth *Luc Vandermaelen - Cyrus Borg *Cécile Florin - Pixal *Benoit Strulus - Brad *Maxime Donnay - Samukai *Nicolas Dubois - Kruncha *Maxime Donnay - Nuckal *Patrick Brüll - Pythor *Peppino Capotondi - Skales *Nicolas Dubois - Fangtom *Benoit Van Dorslaer - Overlord *Nicolas Matthys - Général Cryptor *Laurent Bonnet - Moro Générique et bande originale La chanson du générique, The Weekend Whip, est interprétée par le groupe The Fold, qui a également remixé ce générique à chaque saison depuis la troisième saison et composé plusieurs autres chansons pour la série. Toutes les chansons sont disponibles sur les plateformes de téléchargement légal et peuvent être également écoutées sur le YouTube officiel du groupe. Précédemment, les chansons des premières saisons étaient également disponibles sur un bracelet USB vendu par JAM Music Company.Facebook LEGO Ninjago USB ;Album For the Spinners''' (1er octobre 2012) #Ninja Go! 3:36 #Born to Be a Ninja 2:29 #A-W-E-S-O-M-E 3:16 #The Weekend Whip (Chris Lord-alge Mix) 3:32 #Ninja Go! (Singback Version) 3:36 #Born to Be a Ninja (Singback Version) 2:30 #A-W-E-S-O-M-E (Singback Version) 3:18 #The Weekend Whip (Singback Version) 3:31 ;Premières saisons LEGO Ninjago The Weekend Whip feat. Sensei Wu|''The Weekend Whip'' The Fold "Ninja, Go!" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''Ninja Go!'' The Fold "Born To Be A Ninja" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''Born to be a Ninja'' The Fold "A-W-E-S-O-M-E" FULL VERSION HQ LEGO NINJAGO|''A-W-E-S-O-M-E'' ;Saison 3 LEGO Ninjago Rebooted NEW THEME SONG! "The Weekend Whip" Remixed|''The Weekend Whip'' Remix LEGO NINJAGO "After The Blackout" Official Music Video|''After the Blackout'' LEGO NINJAGO Zane The Titanium Ninja, "Full Digital" The Fold|''Full Digital'' LEGO NINJAGO "We Are Ninja" LYRIC VIDEO|''We are Ninja'' LEGO NINJAGO "Spinning Out In Color" Official Video by The Fold|''Spinning out in Color'' LEGO NINJAGO Nindroids Attack! Eye of the Storm (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|''Eye of the Storm'' ;Saison 4 LEGO NINJAGO Tournament Whip!|''Tournament Whip'' LEGO NINJAGO 21st Century Ninja by The Fold|''21st Century Ninja'' LEGO NINJAGO "The Ninja Roll" The Fold OFFICIAL VIDEO|''The Ninja Roll'' LEGO NINJAGO Enter the Tournament – Official Video by The Fold|''Enter the Tournament'' LEGO NINJAGO "Back to Ninjago" Official Music Video by The Fold|''Back to Ninjago'' ;Saison 5 LEGO NINJAGO "Ghost Whip" Season 5, 2015 by The Fold & Kruegersound|''Ghost Whip'' ;Saison 6 LEGO NINJAGO "The Pirate Whip" Official Video by The Fold|''The Pirate Whip'' LEGO NINJAGO "We Are Ninjago" Official Video by The Fold|''We Are Ninjago'' LEGO NINJAGO Bring On The Pirates — Official Music Video by The Fold|''Bring On The Pirates'' ;Épisode spécial LEGO NINJAGO "The Rift Whip" (Weekend Whip Reworked) The Fold — Official Music Video|''The Rift Whip'' LEGO NINJAGO Day Of The Departed — Official Music Video by The Fold|''Day Of The Departed'' LEGO Ninjago Close The Circle — Official Music Video by The Fold|''Close The Circle'' ;Saison 7 LEGO NINJAGO "The Temporal Whip" (Hands of Time, Season 7) by The Fold|''The Temporal Whip'' LEGO NINJAGO "The Time Is Now" (Hands of Time) Season 7 by The Fold|''The Time Is Now'' LEGO NINJAGO Rise of the Vermillion (Official Video) Season 7|''Rise of the Vermillion'' La bande originale de la série est composée par Jay Vincent et Michael Kramer. Elle est disponible sur les plateformes de téléchargement légal depuis le 5 septembre 2014 et sur CD depuis le 30 septembre 2014. Une playlist peut également être écoutée sur le YouTube officiel de Jay Vincent. À l'origine, les deux compositeurs ont choisi de représenter les gentils avec des instruments à vent et les méchants avec des instruments à corde et ont utilisé des instruments venant du monde entier dont la Chine, le Japon, l'Amérique du Sud et l'Inde.Michael Kramer & Jay Vincent's 'Ninjago' to be Released sur Soundtrack.net ;Album Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu (30 septembre 2014) #Ninjago Overture 1:38 #Attack of the Skeleton Army 3:53 #Training Course 2:23 #Discovering Spinjitzu / Dragon Ride 2:48 #Slither Pit 3:06 #The Mailman / Jay's Parents 1:42 #Pythor P. Chumsworth 2:56 #Weapons Take Flight 2:40 #Catching the Samurai 3:07 #Sensei Lives On / Battling the Guardian 2:41 #Falcon Chase 3:02 #Zane's True Potential 4:05 #Roomies with Garmadon 1:10 #A Family Divided 4:05 #Revealing the Green Ninja 3:16 #Race to Ouroboros 3:19 #Summoning the Great Devourer 3:37 #Taking the Bait 2:28 #Go Ninja Go 3:17 Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Overture|''Overture'' Épisodes Saison pilote : Maîtres du Spinjitzu Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu.png|'Pilote' La légende de Ninjago (Way of the Ninja, The Golden Weapon, King of Shadows et Weapons of Destiny)|link=La légende de Ninjago Les secrets de l'atelier du maréchal-ferrant.jpg|'Webisode 1' Les secrets de l'atelier du maréchal-ferrant (Secrets of the Blacksmith)|link=Les secrets de l'atelier du maréchal-ferrant Le vol du dragon ninja.jpg|'Webisode 2' Le vol du dragon ninja (Flight of the Dragon Ninja)|link=Le vol du dragon ninja Les nouveaux maîtres du Spinjitzu.jpg|'Webisode 3' Les nouveaux maîtres du Spinjitzu (The New Masters of Spinjitzu)|link=Les nouveaux maîtres du Spinjitzu Une prise de pouvoir ténébreuse.jpg|'Webisode 4' Une prise de pouvoir ténébreuse (An Underworldly Takeover)|link=Une prise de pouvoir ténébreuse Retour au temple du feu.jpg|'Webisode 5' Retour au temple du feu (Return to the Fire Temple)|link=Retour au temple du feu Les frères ennemis.jpg|'Webisode 6' Les frères ennemis (Battle Between Brothers)|link=Les frères ennemis Saison 1 : La menace des serpents La légende des serpents.png|'Épisode 1' La légende des serpents (Rise of the Snakes)|link=La légende des serpents La famille de Zane.png|'Épisode 2' La famille de Zane (Home)|link=La famille de Zane La morsure du serpent.png|'Épisode 3' La morsure du serpent (Snakebit)|link=La morsure du serpent Méfiez-vous des serpents.png|'Épisode 4' Méfiez-vous des serpents (Never Trust a Snake)|link=Méfiez-vous des serpents Le rassemblement des serpents.png|'Épisode 5' Le rassemblement des serpents (Can of Worms)|link=Le rassemblement des serpents Le roi serpent.png|'Épisode 6' Le roi serpent (The Snake King)|link=Le roi serpent Tic tac.png|'Épisode 7' Tic tac (Tic Tock)|link=Tic tac La métamorphose de Jay.png|'Épisode 8' La métamorphose de Jay (Once Bitten, Twice Shy)|link=La métamorphose de Jay Les forgerons royaux.png|'Épisode 9' Les forgerons royaux (The Royal Blacksmiths)|link=Les forgerons royaux Le ninja vert.png|'Épisode 10' Le ninja vert (The Green Ninja)|link=Le ninja vert Le choix de Garmadon.png|'Épisode 11' Le choix de Garmadon (All of Nothing)|link=Le choix de Garmadon Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur.png|'Épisode 12' Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur (The Rise of the Great Devourer)|link=Le réveil du Grand Dévoreur Le jour du Grand Dévoreur.png|'Épisode 13' Le jour du Grand Dévoreur (Day of the Great Devourer)|link=Le jour du Grand Dévoreur Saison 2 : Le ninja vert L'avènement des ténèbres.png|'Épisode 14' L'avènement des ténèbres (Darkness Shall Rise)|link=L'avènement des ténèbres Pirates contre ninjas.png|'Épisode 15' Pirates contre ninjas (Pirates vs. Ninja)|link=Pirates contre ninjas Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls.png|'Épisode 16' Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls (Double Trouble)|link=Les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls La course ninjaball.png|'Épisode 17' La course ninjaball (Ninjaball Run)|link=La course ninjaball Jeux d'enfant.png|'Épisode 18' Jeux d'enfant (Child's Play)|link=Jeux d'enfant Retour vers le passé.png|'Épisode 19' Retour vers le passé (Wrong Place, Wrong Time)|link=Retour vers le passé Le guerrier de pierre.png|'Épisode 20' Le guerrier de pierre (The Stone Army)|link=Le guerrier de pierre Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler.png|'Épisode 21' Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler (The Day Ninjago Stood Still)|link=Le jour où Ninjago s'est mis à trembler Retrouvailles.png|'Épisode 22' Retrouvailles (The Last Voyage)|link=Retrouvailles Le temple de la lumière.png|'Épisode 23' Le temple de la lumière (Island of Darkness)|link=Le temple de la lumière Le dernier espoir.png|'Épisode 24' Le dernier espoir (The Last Hope)|link=Le dernier espoir L'ultime combat a commencé.png|'Épisode 25' L'ultime combat a commencé ! (Return of the Overlord)|link=L'ultime combat a commencé ! L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu.png|'Épisode 26' L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu (Rise of the Spinjitzu Master)|link=L'avènement du maître du Spinjitzu Saison 3 : Réinitialisé ! L'ennemi invisible.jpg|'Épisode 27' L'ennemi invisible (The Surge)|link=L'ennemi invisible L'art de combattre sans combattre.jpg|'Épisode 28' L'art de combattre sans combattre (The Art of the Silent Fist)|link=L'art de combattre sans combattre Blackout.jpg|'Épisode 29' Blackout (Blackout)|link=Blackout La malédiction du maître d'or.jpg|'Épisode 30' La malédiction du maître d'or (The Curse of the Golden Master)|link=La malédiction du maître d'or À l'intérieur du Digivers.jpg|'Épisode 31' À l'intérieur du Digivers (Enter the Digiverse)|link=À l'intérieur du Digivers Nom de code Arcturus.jpg|'Épisode 32' Nom de code : Arcturus (Codename: Arcturus)|link=Nom de code : Arcturus Le vide intersidéral.jpg|'Épisode 33' Le vide intersidéral (The Void)|link=Le vide intersidéral Le ninja de titane.jpg|'Épisode 34' Le ninja de titane (The Titanium Ninja)|link=Le ninja de titane Saison 4 : Le tournoi des éléments L'invitation.jpg|'Épisode 35' L'invitation (The Invitation)|link=L'invitation Il ne peut en rester qu'un.jpg|'Épisode 36' Il ne peut en rester qu'un (Only One Can Remain)|link=Il ne peut en rester qu'un L'adversaire.jpg|'Épisode 37' L'adversaire (Versus)|link=L'adversaire Un combat qui roule.jpg|'Épisode 38' Un combat qui roule ! (Ninja Roll)|link=Un combat qui roule ! Un espion pour un autre.jpg|'Épisode 39' Un espion pour un autre (Spy for a Spy)|link=Un espion pour un autre Le sortilège.jpg|'Épisode 40' Le sortilège (Spellbound)|link=Le sortilège Élément oublié.jpg|'Épisode 41' Élément oublié (The Forgotten Element)|link=Élément oublié Le jour du dragon.jpg|'Épisode 42' Le jour du dragon (The Day of the Dragon)|link=Le jour du dragon La plus grande de toutes les peurs.jpg|'Épisode 43' La plus grande de toutes les peurs (The Greatest Fear of All)|link=La plus grande de toutes les peurs Le couloir des anciens.jpg|'Épisode 44' Le couloir des anciens (The Corridor of Elders)|link=Le couloir des anciens Saison 5 : Possession Avis de tempête.png|'Épisode 45' Avis de tempête (Winds of Change)|link=Avis de tempête Une histoire de fantômes.jpg|'Épisode 46' Une histoire de fantômes (Ghost Story)|link=Une histoire de fantômes Le parchemin du Airjitzu.jpg|'Épisode 47' Le parchemin du Airjitzu (Stiix and Stones)|link=Le parchemin du Airjitzu Le temple hanté.jpg|'Épisode 48' Le temple hanté (The Temple on Haunted Hill)|link=Le temple hanté Le sabre du sanctuaire.jpg|'Épisode 49' Le sabre du sanctuaire (Peak-a-Boo)|link=Le sabre du sanctuaire Les seize royaumes.jpg|'Épisode 50' Les seize royaumes (Kingdom Come)|link=Les seize royaumes La trahison de Ronan.jpg|'Épisode 51' La trahison de Ronan (The Crooked Path)|link=La trahison de Ronan Les épreuves de la tombe.jpg|'Épisode 52' Les épreuves de la tombe (Grave Danger)|link=Les épreuves de la tombe Un monde envoûté - Première partie.jpg|'Épisode 53' Un monde envoûté - Première partie (Curseworld, Part I)|link=Un monde envoûté - Première partie Un monde envoûté - Deuxième partie.jpg|'Épisode 54' Un monde envoûté - Deuxième partie (Curseworld, Part II)|link=Un monde envoûté - Deuxième partie Saison 6 : Les pirates du ciel Coup monté.png|'Épisode 55' Coup monté (Infamous)|link=Coup monté L'ennemi public numéro un.png|'Épisode 56' L'ennemi public numéro un (Public Enemy Number One)|link=L'ennemi public numéro un Derrière les barreaux.png|'Épisode 57' Derrière les barreaux (Enkrypted)|link=Derrière les barreaux Le voleur d'âmes.png|'Épisode 58' Le voleur d'âmes (Misfortune Rising)|link=Le voleur d'âmes L'épreuve de Jay.png|'Épisode 59' L'épreuve de Jay (On a Wish and a Prayer)|link=L'épreuve de Jay Mon dîner avec Nadakhan.png|'Épisode 60' Mon dîner avec Nadakhan (My Dinner With Nadakhan)|link=Mon dîner avec Nadakhan Les maîtres des souhaits.png|'Épisode 61' Les maîtres des souhaits (Wishmasters)|link=Les maîtres des souhaits Le dernier recours.png|'Épisode 62' Le dernier recours (The Last Resort)|link=Le dernier recours Opération terre en vue.png|'Épisode 63' Opération "terre en vue" (Operation Land Ho!)|link=Opération "terre en vue" Le dernier souhait.png|'Épisode 64' Le dernier souhait (The Way Back)|link=Le dernier souhait Épisode spécial : Le jour des âmes disparues Le jour des âmes disparues.jpg|'Épisode spécial' Le jour des âmes disparues (Day of the Departed)|link=Le jour des âmes disparues Saison 7 : Les contrôleurs du temps Les mains du temps.jpg|'Épisode 65' Les mains du temps (The Hands of Time)|link=Les mains du temps L'éclosion.jpg|'Épisode 66' L'éclosion (The Hatching)|link=L'éclosion Un temps de traîtres.jpg|'Épisode 67' Un temps de traîtres (A Time of Traitors)|link=Un temps de traîtres Les pilleurs.jpg|'Épisode 68' Les pilleurs (Scavengers)|link=Les pilleurs La lame du temps.jpg|'Épisode 69' La lame du temps (A Line in the Sand)|link=La lame du temps L'attaque.jpg|'Épisode 70' L'attaque (The Attack)|link=L'attaque Secrets dévoilés.jpg|'Épisode 71' Secrets dévoilés (Secrets Discovered)|link=Secrets dévoilés Quand le temps s'arrête....jpg|'Épisode 72' Quand le temps s'arrête... (Pause and Effect)|link=Quand le temps s'arrête... Le feu et l'eau.jpg|'Épisode 73' Le feu et l'eau (Out of the Fire and into the Boiling Sea)|link=Le feu et l'eau Perdus dans le temps.jpg|'Épisode 74' Perdus dans le temps (Lost in Time)|link=Perdus dans le temps Saison 8 : Les fils de Garmadon Un premier aperçu a été présenté au San Diego Comic-Con 2017. Le masque de la tromperie.jpg|'Épisode 75' Le masque de la tromperie (The Mask of Deception)|link=Le masque de la tromperie La princesse de jade.jpg|'Épisode 76' La princesse de jade (The Jade Princess)|link=La princesse de jade Le Oni et le dragon.jpg|'Épisode 77' Le Oni et le dragon (The Oni & the Dragon)|link=Le Oni et le dragon Serpent Jaguar.jpg|'Épisode 78' Serpent Jaguar (Snake Jaguar)|link=Serpent Jaguar La bourrasque de l'homme mort.jpg|'Épisode 79' La bourrasque de l'homme mort (Dead Man's Squall)|link=La bourrasque de l'homme mort Le silencieux.jpg|'Épisode 80' Le silencieux (The Quiet One)|link=Le silencieux Jeu de masques.jpg|'Épisode 81' Jeu de masques (Game of Masks)|link=Jeu de masques Le terrible avènement.jpg|'Épisode 82' Le terrible avènement (Dread on Arrival)|link=Le terrible avènement Le vrai potentiel.jpg|'Épisode 83' Le vrai potentiel (True Potential)|link=Le vrai potentiel Petite Ninjago, gros ennuis.jpg|'Épisode 84' Petite Ninjago, gros ennuis (Big Trouble, Little Ninjago)|link=Petite Ninjago, gros ennuis Saison 9 : Traqués La mère de tous les dragons.jpg|'Épisode 85' La mère de tous les dragons (Firstbourne)|link=La mère de tous les dragons Le fer et la pierre.jpg|'Épisode 86' Le fer et la pierre (Iron & Stone)|link=Le fer et la pierre Les ondes libres de Ninjago.jpg|'Épisode 87' Les ondes libres de Ninjago (Radio Free Ninjago)|link=Les ondes libres de Ninjago Comment construire un dragon.jpg|'Épisode 88' Comment construire un dragon (How to Build a Dragon)|link=Comment construire un dragon Le chemin doré.jpg|'Épisode 89' Le chemin doré (The Gilded Path)|link=Le chemin doré Deux mensonges, une vérité.jpg|'Épisode 90' Deux mensonges, une vérité (Two Lies, One Truth)|link=Deux mensonges, une vérité Le maillon faible.jpg|'Épisode 91' Le maillon faible (The Weakest Link)|link=Le maillon faible Sauver Confiance.jpg|'Épisode 92' Sauver Confiance (Saving Faith)|link=Sauver Confiance Des leçons pour un maître.jpg|'Épisode 93' Des leçons pour un maître (Lessons for a Master)|link=Des leçons pour un maître Le destin du ninja vert.jpg|'Épisode 94' Le destin du ninja vert (Green Destiny)|link=Le destin du ninja vert Saison 10 : La marche des Onis L'arrivée des ténèbres.jpg|'Épisode 95' L'arrivée des ténèbres (The Darkness Comes)|link=L'arrivée des ténèbres Dans la brèche.jpg|'Épisode 96' Dans la brèche (Into the Breach)|link=Dans la brèche La chute (Ninjago).jpg|'Épisode 97' La chute (The Fall)|link=La chute (Ninjago) La fin.jpg|'Épisode 98' La fin (Endings)|link=La fin Galerie Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Le film.jpg|DVD promotionnel Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 1.jpg|Coffret saison 1 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 2.jpg|Coffret saison 2 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 3.jpg|Coffret saison 3 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 4.jpg|Coffret saison 4 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 5.jpg|Coffret saison 5 Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Saison 6.jpg|Coffret saison 6 Vidéos Ninjago Trailer2 11 1m FR 16066|La bande-annonce de la saison 1 LEGO NinjagoTrailer 5-13 12 1m FR HD 17707|La bande-annonce de la saison 1 LEGO Ninjago Rebooted Official Trailer 2014|La bande-annonce de la saison 3 LEGO Ninjago The Beginning to 2014|La vue d'ensemble des premières saisons Day of the Departed - LEGO Ninjago - SDCC Panel Sneak Peeks|La bande-annonce de l'épisode spécial Hands of Time - LEGO Ninjago - Season 7 Teaser Trailer|La bande-annonce de la saison 7 Sneak Peak Season 8 - LEGO Ninjago - Sons of Garmadon - SDCC|L'aperçu de la saison 8 Exclusive Blooper Reel! - LEGO Ninjago|Le bêtisier du doublage Liens externes *Ninjago sur France 3 *Vidéo à la demande sur Pluzz *Site officiel de The Fold *Site officiel de Jay Vincent *Site officiel de Michael Kramer *YouTube officiel de The Fold *YouTube officiel de Jay Vincent Références en:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Ninjago Catégorie:2011 Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:2016 Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:2019 Catégorie:Ninjago (Série)